The present invention generally relates to a tree stand.
Tree stands are used for supporting hunters, photographers, and nature enthusiasts at an elevated position in a tree to watch for game or observe wildlife. At that position, the view of the surrounding terrain is increased, a field of aim is improved, and the user is less likely to be seen by wildlife.
Unfortunately, it is typically difficult to attach a tree stand to a tree. The user must, while holding the platform in position adjacent to a tree trunk, move a chain or yoke around a back side of the tree trunk, secure and tighten it firmly against the tree. These tasks are cumbersome for the user because one hand is occupied supporting the platform. Any noise which is generated may alert nearby wildlife. Some tree stands have a limp chain which is both noisy and awkward to secure. Further aggravating the difficulty is that the user is frequently at an uncomfortable position, standing on a branch of a tree in a dark, wet or cold environment. These tasks are potentially hazardous, and many users have inadvertently fallen and received injury.
Another drawback of conventional tree stands is that they are limited for use on trees which are nearly perfectly vertical. Some trunks or sections of trunks deviate from a vertical orientation by 10 degrees or more. A conventional tree stand is configured to align axially parallel with a tree trunk and engage the trunk generally facing a radial axis of the trunk to provide a stable attachment. When the tree trunk is slanted, the result is a laterally inclined platform which is uncomfortable and hazardous.